UltraFan Fight: Episode 1
Characters Ultras *Ultraman Rubrum (Sol's Ultra): From Planet U40. He is the first Ultra in this group to protect Earth. He currently spends his time, scouring the universe, cataloguing technology for reasons. His wife is from 0-50, the two are planning to start a family on U40. **Ultrawoman Tempesta: (Sol's Ultra)'s wife from planet O-50. She currently lives on U40. *Ultraman Salem (Z's UItra): From Planet O-50. He climbed the Warrior's Peak in order to have a way to search for his father, who was a roguish adventurer who vanished many years before. *Ultraman Voya (Kit's Ultra): A scientist from Planet O-50 who climbed the Warrior's Peak to become an Ultra so that he could have a chance to study the technology of a transformation item created by the Ring of Light. *Ultraman Zazz (Moar's Ultra): Homeworld is unknown. Their powers of Ultra were inherited via their bloodline. They are currently scouring space for evil to vanquish *Ultrawoman Citria (Fur's Ultra): A scientist turned Ultra through the power of the Ring of Light. She travels across the universe helping endangered species from being used as living weapons by invaders. *Ultraman Clark (Cdr's Ultra): A multi-colored Ultra from Altara. He is a guardian who protect planets he is assigned to. *Ultraman Azzurro (Lian's Ultra): A blue Ultra from the Land of Light, who protected Earth in honor of his sibling. *Ultraman David (Em's Ultra): A blue Ultra from Altara, he went to Earth to research mankind's culture, but stayed as their protector, has another reason for being there though. *Ultraman John (Sent's Ultra): An Ultra from Altara *Ultrawoman Melo (PlasmaDark's Ultra): An Ultrawoman from U40. A fierce protector. *Ultraman Vatonage (Elio's Ultra): An Ultra from Planet O-50. He and 3 of his friends climbed the Warrior's Peak, gaining the Power of Ultra. He wanders around the universe looking for adventure. *Ultraman Xarian (Zhu's Ultra): An Ultra from the Land of Light, who came to Earth to avenge the death of his mother. *Ultraman Terach (Cultery's Ultra): An Ultra from unknown regions, he came to Earth after centuries of wandering the spaceways. *Oratoria (CB's Ultra): A blue Ultra once known as the Hymnic of Ultra but who was exiled from the Land of Light for atrocities unspoken of. Pursuing the faint traces of the ultimate melody, he set foot on Earth. *Ultraman Susano-o (Felipe's Ultra): A green Ultra from Legacy Unit who came to earth to stay for a while and to hide from the Creators. Laid back and sometimes lazy, but is ready to fight. Appears *Valkan Empire *Giant Shrouded in Darkness *Cherubim Part 1 "Please, pray tell..." The youth said. He sat at a table of white marble in a white void, upon a shallow ocean of clear waters. He wore heavenly white, with a large golden Egyptian style necklace hanging over the edge of his shoulders. His hair was like fire, wild strands of red and yellow, waving in a nonexistent wind while his eyes were rings of gold around hot red embers, staring with a cold expression. His skin was bronze hued, a rich tan implying someone from a world or region very familiar with the merciless rays of the sun. "Describe a perfect circle." He took a sip from his white, handleless tea cup. "A perfect cycle..." the youth's guest said pondering. "A perfect rotation, starting that point of origin, going around on the set path of rotation, before returning to the point of origin." The youth chuckled. "You described a circle." "Is there a difference...?" "Does the water cycle move in a rotation, does it really? Those diagrams you see in schools across the stars are for encapsulating a big idea into small minds. I have yet to see every single molecule of water follow the exact same path each time it evaporates, condenses, and falls and flows back to the ocean." "Yet they all flow back to the river..." "I suppose they do." "So how is that definition wrong, and why does it matter." "Such a grey mind for so luminous a thing. The devil, as always is in the details. Consider this 'cycle' of events. The stars rotate around their galactic centers, as the planets orbit them, and their moons orbit their planets...yet the Valkan Empire never invaded the Ultra's Hegemony before, now did they?" "Now you are arguing semantics..." "Maybe, but technicalities are paradoxically irrelevant and relevant, it all depends on the point of view." "And what do you see from you vantage point?" the guest asked with implications of condemnations. "I see so many things, I see worlds, forming, being shaped. I see life appearing, life enduring, life returning, life prevailing, life...loosing. I see the struggle between all of those things. I see them, on the world of warriors, where the strong, ambitious and hopeful climb for the light. I see the world were the cerebral call home, and made Arcadia upon their world; even in the face of betrayal it hold its light. I see a land of Light, shining like a star, its heart is a star. I see a world of potential, teetering between light and dark, I see these worlds, and I see so many bright stars shining beyond and I see the darkness looking at the light, hungering jealously." "Then do something!" "That is not my place. My place, for the moment, is here." "So you sit here, while the rest of the galaxy burns?!" "You of so little faith, come and see..." He turned to the side, as a blue ring of particles appeared, and showed an image. O-50 The world covered in clouds, the world home to many wandering warriors. From its mountain peak the, the blue ring shined like a beacon to the lands below, something to aspire to, something to covet, something to dream. Today it was something to protect. Menacing saucers dove down from the clouds and fired on the silver giants who rose to fight them, exchanging volleys of beams, while three giants surrounded the ring of light, erecting a barrier to protect it. "You should not be here Tempesta!" Said one female to the other, as they held up the barrier. She was sported yellow and black markings, with silver armor all over her body with lightning bolts. She had two yellow bands on her head beside her crest, and cyan warning light on her chest, contrasting the glowing blue lines on her chest. "I am fine, Citria...!" the other female shouted back. She was a blue Ultra with silver armor all over body, and small red horns on the side of her head. "Tempesta you are pregnant, you shouldn't be here...!" said the male, a purple and red Ultra with blue eyes and a pointy crown like crest finished by silver and yellow protectors on his chest. "Shut up Voya!" She responded furiously "If I wasn't needed I would not have been called! Heck, my own husband couldn't keep me from here!" "Does he know you're here...?" Citria asked. There was a pause. "Shut up okay!" "Oooooh....someone is going to be in trouble..." "Oi, he's my husband, not my dad. Don't talk like I'm some kid sneaking out of the house!" "He's going to be just as ticked off." said Voya. "Focus on the barrier...!" Suddenly a saucer came down, and charged its beam at them, only to smote by the beam of an Ultra flying by. "Why is this taking so long?!" He asked. The effeminate male humanoid sat in a large, ornate, if gaudy golden chair. He wore golden armor, sporting precious gems, and bridal gloves with his thigh high boots. His skin was a particular shade of blue, his hair red, long and curly, his eyes red and his ears pointed. Much of his crew who wore grey uniforms, sported similar racial features but the three women behind him, did not. "Father..." said the one with her hair in buns "Such an invasion force is all that could be spared on time, given our recent string of failed invasion attempts. "And whose fault is that?!" he barked back. "Father, these Ultras are not like any other race we have fought before, they do not even need ships, for the most part to counter our own forces. Their empire rivals, surpasses ours in size, and we are deep in their territory." "Child, speak plainly, before I smack you..." "What Deva is trying to say, father..." said the princess with her hair in drills. "Is that this battle may not be worth the effort. After all, even if we conquer this planet, from what I've learn its source of 'light' only grants power to those it chooses..." "Are you saying I'm not worthy...?!" "I'm saying that light here may not even be worth the effort to capture. Though, fret not father, I have...another idea, of where we could possibly find what we are looking for. In fact, this source of power could be even greater...!" "Then why have you not acquired it yet...?" their father asked as his chair swung around to face them. "Because father...such an undertaking would require your blessing to use resources and military assets outside our authority." He glared, and grumbled, and thought. "So be it. You three are in charge of acquiring this power!" "The three of us...?" Deva exclaimed in surprise. "Is there a problem...?" "No...no father..." "Good, now begone..." His chair swirled back around "Prepare the fleet for a retreat, there is nothing to gain here..." "Yes, Emperor..." said a commander. The Princesses left, walking off the bridge down into the hallway. "Happy, Teala...?" asked the largest of the three, both in terms of height and muscle mass. "Indeed Vala, indeed..." the one with drills replied. "With these senseless conflicts gone, we can focus our resources on something else that would benefit us." "You mean, benefit 'you'...?" Deva said, coldly as always "While I agree these attacks on Ultra Space are a waste of resources while the rebellion plots and schemes in the shadows, I cannot see you putting such effort for anything that doesn't benefit you." "Oh, you wound me sister, you wound me..." Teala replied with a sarcastic tone "but there is no profit in ruling a dead empire..." "Hmmm..." Eventually the princesses parted ways, each heading their own quarters. Teala made her way to her room, a commander's office refurnished to resemble a fairytale princess's room, with drapes, and unholy amounts of pink and gold. As the sliding door closed behind her, her expression changed to one more serious as her shadow grew, and changed, taking on a male shape, with glowing red eyes. "My father has called off the invasion of Ultra Space." She said. "Just as well,..." the shadow said, its voice obviously echoing from far away "your people could not hope to best the Ultras at this moment, too many of their heroes are about, too many lights that can turn the tide of battle." "That is not encouraging..." "Fret not, leave them for me. For now the Royal Planet is where you need to go..." "Never heard of it." She said with proud indifferent tone "Not unless you mean my homeworld." "Not unless your homeworld houses the tree that planets intelligent life across the universe." She raised an eyebrow "Oh yes. The Sacred Tree of Life, or Reason, of Intelligence, is held sacred by even the most barbaric of races that sail the stars. To wound it is be considered a race of demons by all of space." "So we cannot destroy it." "You cannot risk even harming it. You could turn even enemies of the Ultras into their allies." "Got it..." "And what am I to find there...?" "The Great Library, which houses the Great Progenitor Research Project. It has the information you seek to find your prize." "Excellent." "Now I must go, I have other business to attend to." "Have fun..." She replied sardonically Part 2 The portal opened on the dry dusty moon, a planetoid orbiting a dead red rock. Out stepped a green Giant, an Ultra of sorts, with green...everything but his face, even his glowing lines shined with a green glow. He sported white lines on his side, and bracers and bracelets, and a forward crest, but even his eyes, and color timer were green. "I have arrived..." he said clenching his fist. He looked up to see the flashes coming from the battle of 0-50. "Now it is time for me to help bring this battle to a close! Look out evil doers, Ultraman Susano-o is coming too-" "I do ponder how many people die while you monologue...?" Susano-o turned around dramatically to see a giant, one made of dark clouds, with purple lightning and glowed red eyes. He stood leaning on one leg, arms crossed and radiating smugness. "Who are you...?" "Who do you think...?" the dark one said, opening his arms in a flippant manner. There was a pause, before the dark signaled to the Ultra to 'come at him'. Susano-o took a fighting stance and charged. "Gleaming Fang...!" Susano-o jumped into the air, and delivered double flying punch into the dark giant's chest. "Strike of the Possessed God!" He began punching him repeatedly before putting his hands on his chest and firing a green and black laser that sent the giant flying backwards into a hill. "Got 'em...!" "Really...?" The dark giant sat up, his figure jittering and bending back into place 'What gave you that idea...?" "What impossible, my finisher was flawless..." "Do...do you think this is a Martial Arts movie?" The dark giant stood up "Let me show you how a real fight goes..." Susano-o took a fighting stance, but the dark giant was in front of him, before he had any real time to respond. A fist connected to his face at high speed, as he was dragged across the moon's surface before the dark giant drove his other fist into the young Ultra's stomach, a blow that turned into an uppercut sending him into the air. The giant then grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground before tossing him aside. He flew across the moon's surface before before hitting the ground and rolling, then skidding. He got up, battered and bruised, but still ready to go, his color timer was still green. He still ha d a fight in him. He got up to his knee, backing his foe, and crossed his arms. "Liberating Dagger!" He telepathically shouted. In his hands green constructs, daggers appeared. He turned around, read to throw them, only to be hit by several sphere of black plasma, that exploded upon impact, knocking him down and scattering his daggers, which faded. "Again, why telegraph you moves like that?" "Shut up..." Susano-o said as he laid on his back, his body was now sore all over from that attack. "I wouldn't expect a villain like you to understand...!" His color timer turned red. "Villain, why am I the villain, because I attacked you?" "That and the dark powers..." "And who said that light is justice, and dark is villainy?!" "The myriad victims across time, tormented by the cruelty of the darkness, who only complains about thing not being 'fair', when it comes time for their comeuppance!" The giant's eyes glowed brighter with rage. "Well this is you comeuppance, Ultra, the price of original sin!" The giant brought his fists to his side, as a field of dark energy appeared in front of him and moved backwards in a wave. He extended his fists forward, as the energy came back, firing a beam of purple miasma and black and red lightning. Susano-o put up a barrier, a simple barrier, a circle of green energy that the beam smashed against. He put up his other hand to hold back the beam, but even then he was being pushed back, until his shield could hold not more and he was struck by the beam, directly into this chest. Susano-o cried out in pain, as he fell onto his back, occasionally quivering, as black and red lightning arced all over his body, and light seemed to bubble out of his body. "Now, go join your ancestor's as all Ultras will. Once the score is settled." "You...still...won't have the claim...of the innocent, villain." Susano-o eyes turned dark, as the dark giant growled and walked away, fading away as the Ultra's body began to turn to stone. Another shadow was cast over him now. The flaming haired youth, stood over him, a giant in stature, his locks literal flames now, and his heavenly white robes, a field of white energy. "Ah, 'with my last breath I stab at thee'..." the youth said "Even in the end you fought, tell me, do you still wish to fight...?" He knelt down, his white light touched his forehead like a hand. "No need to answer, I know already. All color faded from Susano-o body before quickly turning to stone. The youth suddenly looked up. The flashes of combat had died down, and two twinkling stars were approaching, growing stronger in brillaince. The two Ultras landed on the moon to find Susano-o body alone amidst the aftermath of battle. "What happened here...?" asked the first one "No idea..." said the other one "this looks like the job of one of the other Ultra Worlds, we don't have the equipment needed to process this crime scene...but..." "But what...?" "This clearly just happened..." Part 3 Father of Ultra stood before the Plasma Spark, the torch light device white brilliant white light shined up and out of the green hued crystal tower, to illuminate the Land of Light. The red and silver Ultra with large horns on the side of his head, looked at the field of light at the core of his home and noticed it. The red faced Ultra had a forward pointed crest and large horns of his own. He also wore a cape, but where Father of Ultra's was red, his was silver. He stood in a stone temple, hewn from white rocks, a temple to the spherical device at the center, its red diodes generating a blue mass of plasma that shined brightly with a sparkling light. However, the Ultra noticed something, an inconsistency in the energy field. The humanoids wore greek togas. They were in a building resembling an ancient Greek building, stone, yet there were advance computers there. It was all to monitor the Ultra Mind, the large green sphere that gave them Ultrahood. One among them, an old man in white robes and a staff stepped forward. He could see, and notice what the machines could not. The Ultra gathered around Warrior's Peak, some stood on the plateau others hovered in the air. While the Ring of Light looked as it normally did, their bond to it alerted them that something was wrong. "We need help...!" said the two Ultras that had found Susano-o body. The dove down the through the clouds "We...what's wrong with the Light...?" "We do not know..." asked Tempesta "What is the problem..." "We have found a fallen Ultra..." "Many have fallen, they are nursing their wounds..." "No, not 'fallen', dead..." said the other Ultra, "On one of the moons in the outer solar system...!" "What...?" Said Voya "Who...?" "We don't know, we may need to call one of the other Ultra Planets to investigate..." "Bah, I can deal with any such..." "No..." said Tempesta "What...?" "Think about it, an unknown Ultra was just murdered while this battle raged, and the Light...the light is concerned. O-50 was not the only world attacked by these invaders. Check the Ultra Net, nearly all of the Ultra Worlds in Ultra Space were attacked almost at the same time. Something is going on...we can't..." "You husband's Ultra Sign is coming..." said Citria "Sh@t! I mean...Oh, about time..." "Riiiight..." Golden letters appeared in the sky "Honey, we need to talk...NOW!" Citria read the note out loud. "Wow, I didn't know you could emphasize emotion with Ultra Signs..." "Shut up...!" Tempesta smacked her in the arm. "Ow!" "Just...stay here and see what the light orders..." Tempesta flew off into space. "Hey...." said Voya pointing to another sphere of light coming down from the clouds. It expanded into more letters. "The Land of Light requests a representative be sent from O-50 to attend a conclave for all the Ultra Planets..." "They're inviting us this time...?" Citria asked "Just what is going on?" "Whatever it is, it can't be good..." "Oh come on, what was I supposed to do?" Tempesta shouted in her human form. A dark haired woman with blue eyes. Her husband Rubrum wore the greco-roman attire common on his planet, a toga/tunic with sandals, bracers and a belt made of metal fibers and panels. He was a humanoid with dark curly hair and a hair head around it, with yellow eyes, and a bronze skin tone. He was athletic in build with a keyboard and micro monitor on his bracer, as he sat in a padded metal chair, among a metal room, of high tech machinery. He spoke to his wife via a large monitor. "Maybe not run into battle while carrying our child...?!" he replied annoyed "You're on maternity leave for a reason!" "Yeah, but the ring of light doesn't much care for such things. It calls, we need to answer..." "How is it, your planet can be so...independent, and so dogmatically obedient to that thing." "Honey it's why were have Ultra powers, it's why we even met in the first place." He sighed. "Fair enough." "And honestly, this maternity leave would be better if you weren't gallivanting across space on what?" "It is a scientific expedition..." he said annoyed. "Yeah, but you're not a scientist...So what's the reason." "Honey, it is as it appears..." "Okay, I'm just saying, I'm...forgiving to different cultures." He glared. "No, you would snap her neck..." "...'Her', neck...?" "Would you have preferred if I had said 'his'...?" she blushed "Seriously..." he said rubbing his eyes in annoyance. "What, you don't see me judging you...!" "That's literally what you are doing right now...Look dear, I have to do this, I would rather be home you in my arms, alone..." "Please stop..." she said "But I'm not, I wish I was, but I'm not, I can't not right now..." "I see..." she said disappointed, finally serious. "Does this have to do with that incident..." He was silent. "Look I know you don't like to talk about it, but you were the last man standing, no one knows anything but-" An alarm went off as red lights began to flash. "Honey..." He was busy working at the terminal. "Proximity alarm, someone has fired..." His eyes opened wide and he immediately reached into his shirt, pulling out a necklace with a green star pendant which immediately shined with light. Rubrum's ship was hit by a beam, causing it to be destroyed in an explosion. Out of the fire he shot out like a comet, in his Ultra form, covered in an aura. Like all U40 Ultras he had a green star shaped crystal on his forehead and color timer. He was red with some orange markings on his side, with gold armor all over his body, like his bracers, and sported green crystals in his chest armor next to his color timer. His head sported a common shark fin like crest, but like most from his planet a crest ran from ear to ear on his head. He also had gold bands on the back of his head, and had flat purple eyes. "What was that...?" he mused aloud. "Show yourselves...!" A large cylinder shaped ship appeared before him, and Rubrum took a fighting stance. It mattered little as several tractor beams held him in place, before dragging him into an open hangar. Part 4 The Ultras were gathered on chrome metal platforms around a tower crowned with an ethereal flame. The walls around them where a chrome space metal, maybe space Titanium, and their platforms housed padded chairs for them to sit upon along with pedestals for them to speak from. From the Land of Light was Father of Ultra, the title given to the Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison. He sported a silver and red cape and large Ultra Horns. From the Land of Sparkles in Nebula Z95, was their Minister of Security, a red Ultra with a red face, and silver mustache, with Ultra Horns of his own. He sported a red cape with gold applets. From TOY-1 was a red Ultra with a red crest, gold bands on his head and red horns on the side of his head. He sported a cape and like all Ultras from his world, his color timer, was offset to the side of his chest. He was their President. From Altara, the Land of Light's closest neighbor, came a red Ultra, mostly silver in color, with a blue beam lamp on his forehead, a star shaped buckle. He sported a thick beard and a silver cape. From U40 was an older Ultra, a thick beard, a red body, and he sported a walking stick of bronze with a blue crystal. He also sported robes of silver and white. He was the Great Elder of his people and he was accompanied by two red Ultras. Then there was 0-50, who were represented by three Ultras, one red, blue, and the other a red Ultra with black markings. "I suppose it is time we got this meeting on the way..." The Supreme Commander Said. "Agreed..." said the Security Minister "though I think we all know why we were called." "No doubt, by now, each of our worlds has been attacked by the Valkan Empire, at almost the exact same time." "What do they want...?" The blue Ultra of O-50 asked. "From what we can assume, each attack was meant to either capture or destroy our individual lights." "Lights...?" she replied. "The Light of Ultra..." said the Elder of U40 "This Valkan Emperor wishes to extend his life by gaining the power of the light. I sense a selfish petty mind from him. Yet there logic to his attacks, each one was meant to test our defenses and abilities." "You mean this was all just a prelude...?!" the TOY-1 representative exclaimed. The father of Ultra nodded. "So then what is their next move...?" the 0-50 Ultra asked. There was silence. "You don't mean to tell me after all this we have no idea what they plan to do next? If he wants the power of Ultra, this little emperor is going to target one of our worlds again! This time with full force!" A ribbon of light suddenly flowed into the form morphing into a series of alien letters. "Rubrum, has disappeared...?" the red 0-50 Ultra mused aloud "Oh, Tempesta is going to be upset..." "Rubrum..." said the Z95 Ultra, "was he not the one who lead that coalition of Ultras to stop the Phoenix..." "He did not 'lead'..." said the U40 Elder "but he was first among equals, and the last Ultra standing to confront that ancient power." "What does this have to do with the Valkans?" the TOY-1 Ultra asked "The Valkan Emperor seeks life, more life, eternal life. The Phoenix has the power to restore worlds to their primordial state and control over life. It would be odd if they were not connected, as he is likely the only one now who knows where it is..." "So be it, send an agent to find him, if he is so important." Rubrum screamed in pain as the voltage shocked him again. He was in a dark room under a single light, with power bonds holding him back. They were a circular metal tube, connected by currents of red electricity that connected the gaps. "Where is it...?" a voice said. "That is none of your business..." Rubrum replied, falling to his knees. Out of the dark stepped several humanoid figures. One appeared to be a young man, with short black hair and grey eyes. He sported a bronze circlet on his head with chrome bracers and a circular armor on his shoulders and around his neck. He wore sandals and a white kilt, match with a metal belt. He was muscular in build but still had the appearance of a young man. Rubrum's Ultra eyes told him he was a Baltanian. Next came a woman with straight black hair, in a bowl cut. She wore a black body suit, covered in pieces of armor and sported a cybernetic eye and wires in her head that connected to her backpack. She had pointed ears and angular eyebrows and sported a natural red hue tan and green eyes. She was a Kota Then came a mechanoid, a humanoid mechanical being, with a pale white complexion, obviously a synthetic skin simulacrum. He wore a yellow jumpsuit, and had hair, spiky black hair. Finally came a humanoid wearing a white lab coat over a black body suit. He had green eyes and kept his hands in his pocket. His complexion was pale, and his 'hair' was actually black feathers long and flexible enough to be tied back into a pony tail. Rubrum recognized the Haz-Ardian. "The Cerebrium..." Rubrum mused aloud. Part 5 "Indeed..." the Haz-Ardian said, I am Tilt, and these are my colleagues. We-" "I know who you are, you're a think tank for the stars, and you don't really care who comes, just so long as they can afford your prices...The only question is...why? What do you want, why are you doing this...?" "You already know our question." "That does not answer mine!" "What you want, does not matter...." said the Kota "What matters is the information you can provide..." "Firstly, shut it, secondly, why do you even care, nay, 'who' cares. The location of the Phoenix helps no one. That thing goes wherever it pleases so why bother asking it for its address." "The phoenix..." said the Haz-Ardian "is missing, it has been since you and your fellow Ultras turned it back." "Turned it back? Boy, we asked very nicely, there was no stopping that thing. That, and the fact that the Earth had not yet reach that point of no return. Honestly I don't know why the Phoenix chose to head to Earth, it did not match its criteria..." "The phoenix goes wherever it wants...and everyone else has to either make way, or burn in its path." The Haz Ardian stepped forward. He was around the same height as Rubrum. "Do understand how much such information is worth. How many races fear it, loath it? People talk about 'cosmic balance' and all of that, until it comes their time, then suddenly it's unfair. There are so many people who want it back, some want it back so much, they are risking inter-galactic law trying to create replacements. Others...others want to make sure it never returns and will pay what they can for the chance to strike at it while it slumbers." "And what do you want?" "Me...?" "Unlike the others here, your world was cleansed by it." "Cleanse? Is that what you call that wholesale slaughter?" "Call it what you will, the Phoenix reset your bio-sphere. The Baltanian, his world is radioactive rock and desolation, I bet he would love to see it restored. The Kota, here species has maintained its biosphere. The robot doesn't care. Such different background, and yet I bet you all want that information for more than just an auction." "You think too much, how sad, you would've fit right in. However, you have not answered our question." "That answer is not yours to know." red volts shoot through Rubrum's body again as he cried out in pain. The blue skinned aliens of planet Nuva were known for many things, Opera was not one of them. So it was, when the female opera group came to the planet many were brought by curiosity. The females were the more aggressive sex, yet here they were swimming and dancing in prismatic fin like gowns and their Amazonian bodies littered with bronze wrappings and gold jewelry as they sung with in hovering orbs of water surrounded by a bowl shaped stadium. There were many humanoids who had come to hear their 'viking' opera sung from underwater in front of them, a tale of love and lost, betrayal and redemption, life and death. 'She' listened, a young woman, a humanoid wearing a black cap over her locks and a black sleeveless jacket over brown shirt and kahki pair of trousers. She had a blue scarf around her neck and sat peacefully listening to the opera in one of the further rows. She sat lone, no one to her left or right, and perhaps that was how she liked it. Someone did not care. She blinked and everything had stopped, everything but herself was locked in a grey haze and frozen in time, the orbs of water the streams between them, the various people, everything but the stranger to her side. It was hard to tell if their chrome body was heavy robes or literally a mass of liquid metal. Their head was a mask, one would think it a hawk's head but everything was too square and rectangular, even their yellow eyes. "Who are you...?" she asked, crossing her arms sternly "Where are we...?" "Oh, we have met before, just not with this face..." the stranger said "As for where? Time is space, and space is time, and this space is the moment between the blink of an eye." "How poetic, you brought me into a pocket dimension, a dimensional field, the time dilation intended to make it seem that no time has passed in the real world." "Call it what you will, it is what it is." "And why is it that you are here, Mr. 'We have met before'?" "Simple, your help is needed, something stand poised to destroy the light, to upturn the great wheel." "The Ultras need my help? Bah, they could have sent an Ultra Sign." "I thought you were avoiding them? How would they where to find you...?" "There are several among their number who boast 'omniscience'..." "Their 'omniscience' is just a potent form of clairvoyance taken to its highest degree. You know well enough that doesn't mean they will automatically find you, nor does it matter. Rubrum is in trouble." "We're not even from the same planet..." "And perhaps that's why he welcomed you. Perhaps that's why he didn't gave you a look the others did..." "Or perhaps it's because he needed all the help he could get stopping that damn bird from cooking Earth...What makes you think I'm so easy to manipulate...?" The figure turned towards him for a moment and turned back to the center of the stadium. "Simple, because you want to help. Bitter though you are, though the title has been ripped from you, you are still an Ultraman at heart." "Do not act like you know me..." The figure stood up "Then perhaps you should stop acting like I'm wrong, you know I'm not. The Cerebrium have him, and several of his friends are looking for him. He is in the nearby Dark Nebula, and they are...well, you can find them easily enough. I would suggest Salem." "Oi do not just..." She realized too late that the figure was gone, as time and gone back to normal. She sighed, standing up and walking outside where a column of light shot up, sending something luminous flying into the night sky. Part 6 Category:UltraFan Fight Category:UltraFan Fight Episode Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Episodes